The Slow and the Even-Tempered
"The Slow and the Even-Tempered" is the third episode of the first season of 6teen. Plot Jen has a nightmare about the time she crashed the school's bus, causing her fear of crashing when driving. To make up for this, she begins reading a driver's manual to learn how to drive safely. Meanwhile, Wyatt arrives to the mall in a hideous jacket that he refers to as "lucky," needing the luck to practice before he preforms. Not believing in luck, Caitlin steals the jacket, despite Nikki thinking it's a bad idea. Jonesy, looking for another new job, applies to work with Ron as mall security, which he ends up getting hired for. The two start to get along, acting more like friends. Jude sees Jen reading the manual, and offers to teach her to drive, and reveals he has a license. He takes her to The Gametorium to practice on a video game. At Spin This Music, Wyatt is having the worst possible day, getting stuck covering an extra department at his job on top of the section he already runs and cutting into time he was going to use to practice. Jonesy arrives at The Gametorium, and while distracted by a video game, gives Jude the keys to the car that's being raffled off in the mall. Caitlin, feeling guilty about the jacket, brings it back to Spin This Music, but Serena tells her Wyatt never came back from his break. Nikki helps her search the mall, and eventually they find him by the fountain. As he bends over to pick up his walkman he dropped in the fountain, the car with Jen and Jude backs over, hits a bump, and goes flying right over him, landing in the fountain. Wyatt realizes he's lucky the car missed, and that he doesn't need his jacket, and Jonesy is fired for giving them the keys. Jen then goes back to reading the manual, deciding it's better than learning from Jude. Characters In order of appearance Locations * Unnamed high school (dream) * The Galleria Mall ** The Big Squeeze ** The Gametorium ** Grind Me ** The Penalty Box ** Security office ** Stick It ** Willow & Williams (mentioned) Notes and trivia * Wyatt won a songwriting contest a year prior. * Wyatt was on the ninth grade debate team. * Coach Halder reveals he doesn't like spicy food. * Jude is revealed to have his driver's license. * Wyatt is forced to temporarily cover Children's and Comedy section on top of Country after his coworker, Toby, is fired. Continuity * The bus crash in Jen's dream was mentioned in "Take This Job and Squeeze It." * Contuing the trend of Jonesy losing jobs, he worked at Nothing Over a Dollar before the events of the episode. He also works as a retail operations enforcer, and is fired once again. References * Caitlin calls Wyatt a "Rolling Stone," a reference the magazine of the same name. Category:Episodes Category:6teen __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__